Dying for someone you love doesn't sound too bad
by Historybuff1536
Summary: Don't let the title fool you, no one dies. :P The morning after the battle, Harry reflects on everything. HG and RHr. Serious at the beginning, then it turns to pure fluff. I couldn't help myself.


I still don't own any of it.

The following story was inspired by lyrics from the song: "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. This is **not** a song fic, it's a story. I thought these lyrics fit how Harry felt towards Ginny when he "Died". So I wrote a story.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

* * *

Harry sat on his four poster alone simply thinking. He had only just awoken an hour before, and all he could do was replay the day before in his head. He looked out the window and looked at the early morning moon. It hung in the night sky and flooded his surroundings in an eerie misty light, giving the room an illusion of sadness.

Harry thought this seemed fitting.

He had battled Voldemort less than twenty four hours ago, and had almost succumbed to death in that time too. But yet all he could think about was the fallen.

Fred was a brother to him and it pained him to know that his laugh would never be heard again. Lupin, his mentor and his friend would never see his child grow up. Tonks, who had fought so hard for Lupin to see what they could be, never got to see what it would have become in the years to come. Colin, who had fought so hard and had comeback to fight by Harry's side will never get to experience life as an adult.

Harry recited each and every name of the fallen in his head over and over. So many had died for him, and yet here he was still breathing and warm. He was neither cold nor lifeless like his departed friends lying in a part of the castle, but in which part he did not know. It pained him to know they had died for him, he felt that he didn't deserve it. There was nothing special about him and yet all these people had laid down their lives for him.

And many more had been prepared to do it.

Ron and Hermione who had stuck by his side for many years had almost perished so many times that Harry had lost count. His professors, the Weasley's, his fellow peers and many witches and Wizards who he didn't even know. All were prepared to lay down their lives because they believed in him.

And then there was Ginny.

She had been by his side for many years now and she had never given up on him. He had watched her come with then an inch from death and he was sure, during the battle; she had encountered many more life threatening encounters. He knew he had hurt her in ways he never wanted to. He hadn't spoken to her properly and he would not blame her if she were mad at him. He couldn't even imagine what went thought her mind as Hagrid carried him to the castle. He had watched her fight and just like everyone else and just like everyone else she was prepared to lay down her life for him.

Harry could not understand the driving force behind their faithfulness. As he sat there processing his thoughts a sudden gust of wind, whipped though the open window behind him and ruffled his hair. This startled him and as he turned to see the source, a voice caught him off guard. Whether this voice was inside his head or if it hung in the still air, he didn't know. It said only a few words and they brought him endearing comfort and solace.

_"Until the very end."_

His father's words replayed over and over in his mind and in one mind awaking second, it all came to him.

Dying for someone you love doesn't sound too bad.

He realized that everyone that had died last night, died because they loved. Fred died protecting his loved ones. Tonks came back and died because she loved Lupin. Colin loved the Wizarding world and wanted to protect it. Lupin died fighting because he loved Harry like a son, and was willing just like his parents to do so. All these people died for love.

His parents, Dumbledore and Snape died because they loved. Everyone fought that night because they loved. Harry himself was willing to die to stop the evil that threaten the ones he loved. Dumbledore had it right all along, Love would always prevail.

Harry smiled to himself and muttered in a whisper.

"Thanks Dad."

He got up changed in to his robes and left his dormitory. When he reached the common room, he found to his surprise that it was full but everyone was asleep. Ron and Hermione were curled up into a chair together. Remembering their sudden burst of affection for one another, he smiled. Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, Seamus, The Weasley's, Fleur and countless other Gryffindor's were scattered along the room asleep. As he scanned the room until his eyes fell upon Ginny. She looked pained even as she slept. He stared at her and she made a small moaning noise her sleep. He took a step forward and as he did she stirred.

She sat up from her cot and looked straight at him. Harry looked directly in to her eyes and in her stare he could see pain and pure heartbreak. As she looked at him he knew exactly what she was thinking about:

His staged death.

Suddenly her eyes changed and he saw nothing but anger. She stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WHY?!"

Her outburst woke everyone up in the room. Many grabbed their wands in their confusion. They realized a second later that no one was in danger and they just stared at Ginny staring at Harry. Ron, Neville, Seamus and Hermione knew of their relationship but the other's were in the dark on the subject. So they had no clue why Ginny looked liked she was about to Hex Harry.

"WHY?' she shouted again.

"I had to." said Harry, keeping his voice calm.

"YOU HAD TO PRETEND TO BE DEAD? YOU SCARED ME! IT FELT LIKE SOMEONE HAD RIPPED MY HEART OUT. I…I"

Her breathing had become irregular and Harry could of swore he saw tears in her eyes. She continued to look at him and one second later she was in front of him pounding her fists in to his chest.

"WHY?" she kept shouting it over and over.

The Weasley's were now on their feet, looking stunned. Ron just stared and Hermione had tears in her eye, she could not even imagine what Ginny must be feeling.

Harry just let her hit him in the chest as he watched her. She continued this for only thirty seconds but it felt like hours to Harry. Finally her shouts turned to sobs and she put her head in his chest. Harry instantly put his arms around her and brought her gently to the floor as her legs gave way.

Charlie and Bill both made movements to go to her, but Ron grabbed both of their arms and shook his head at them.

"Harry has to." Whispered Ron.

Harry just held Ginny as she cried on his chest. This was the only place he wanted to be, he had always known that he loved her but at that exact moment he realized just how much he did. Whether he held her for two minutes or two hours he didn't know, but finally Ginny stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Why did you have to?" she asked this time in a gentle tone.

He stared in to her orbs of brown and simply said. "A piece of Voldemort was in me and I had to die to get rid of it."

Ginny's eyes went wide. He knew this piece of information would probably hurt her, but she had stuck by his side and she deserved to know.

"If I didn't die, I couldn't have beaten him. But I came back and that's all that matters."

Besides Ron and Hermione, the other occupants of the room were in complete shock at this new development. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Harry I…I…"

"Shhhh" he said, pushing her up and cupping her face.

"When I faced Voldemort and I knew I was about to die, I thought of only one person. It wasn't my parents, Ron, Hermione or anyone else. It was you. Ginny you were the last thing that I saw before everything went dark."

At these words Mrs.Weasley, Fleur and Hermione burst in to silent tears and the Weasley men (including Ron) looked at Harry in a whole new light.

"Dying for someone you love doesn't sound too bad. And if me dying meant that you and everyone else could live in a world without Voldemort then it was worth it. I love you Ginny, the only reason I broke up with you to begin with was because I didn't want Voldemort using you to get to me. I'm sorry for everything, I'm—"

But he was cut off because Ginny lunged herself forward and knocked him on his back, kissing him hard on the lips. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back just as hard. Ginny brothers and dad suddenly found the floor interesting and Hermione, Fleur stood there beaming, tear tracks still on their faces.

Harry was completely lost in Ginny, laying there on the floor and he momentarily forgot they had an audience until.

"Is this the moment?" asked Ron.

Harry made to break their kiss but Ginny gripped him harder.

"OI! There are other People here!" shouted Ron.

They broke apart and Harry couldn't help but beam as Ron echoed his own words from the night before.

He and Ginny got up.

"I know mate." said Harry, pulling Ginny in to his chest. "So it's now or never, isn't it?"

"Never mind that." said Ron. "D'you think you could just—just hold it in until we've left?"

There was a second of silence then Ron and Harry burst out laughing. After a minute Ron finally stopped laughing and put on his best Mrs. Weasley glare.

"But seriously mate you better take care of her." said Ron, pointing to Ginny. "Because I will break your arm if you hurt her."

Charlie, Bill, Percy and George nodded in agreement and Harry beamed.

"If I hurt Ginny, which I don't plan to." he said winking at her. "I'll be more worried about what Ginny will do to me rather than you breaking my arm. And on another serious note, you better take care of her." Harry pointed to Hermione. "Because if you don't… well the consequences are too severe to even mention."

Both of them started laughing again.

"You two are so stupid!" said Hermione and Ginny together.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't take it anymore and rushed to them.

"Oh! My babies! My babies!" she shouted. And with then seconds she was hugging all four of them. "I can't believe you're all grown up."

"It's okay mum." said Ginny patting her back. But she only burst in to tears again.

"Don't drowned them mum!" said George, stepping forward. "It's not like they just announced their engagements."

At the word 'engagements' Hermione and Ginny positively beamed.

Harry and Ron stared at the women between them, eyes wide.

"Let's… er….go to the great hall." said Ron, trying to change the subject.

Apparently Hermione caught on to Ron's antics because she suddenly stopped smiling.

"What's wrong with being engaged to me Ron?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

Harry and Ginny instantly stepped back and Ron gaped at Hermione like a fish out of water.

"Five Galleons says Hermione turns Ron in to bug." said George, to Bill.

Bill nodded and said "Five galleons says she turns him in to a frog."

They shook hands.

"I…I…nothing is wrong. I—"

Hermione cut him off.

"Are you saying you want to be engaged to me?"

"NO! Wait… yes, what?"

Ron looked as if someone had gotten the Quaffle past him.

"Oh Ron!" shouted Hermione and she flung herself in to his arms, kissing him.

"What just happened?" asked Ginny.

"I think they're engaged." said Harry.

"No way!" said George.

Ron and Hermione broke apart grinning and Mrs. Weasley broke in a new set of wails as Mr. Weasley patted her back.

"It's a draw." said Bill to George.

"I guess we are engaged." said Ron, hugging Hermione again.

Everyone moved as one, Hermione and Ron were passed back and forth as everyone congratulated them.

"Bloody hell." said George, hugging Hermione. "First Harry and Ginny are suddenly an couple and now you and Ronniekins are getting married."

The sun started creeping through the windows, so Mrs. Weasley told everyone to get some breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron almost dived in to the platter of Bacon and eggs in front of them. Hermione tried to act lady like as she was eating, but she was failing…miserably.

"Hungry are we?" asked Ginny.

The trio merely nodded.

"Hey Harry!" said Neville, laughing.

Harry looked at him.

"You and Ginny aren't going to be announcing your engagement any time soon are you?"

Harry choked on his bacon and he looked at Ginny.

"Er….I'm…."

"What's wrong with being engaged to me Harry?" asked Ginny, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I…I…nothing is wrong." said Harry.

Ginny beamed.

"Bloody Hell" thought Harry.


End file.
